Commanders
Commanders are consumables that can be applied on units, which will increase that unit's stats. You can view your commanders in the Headquarters. Higher Commander ranks and skills can grant more Health and deal more Damage. Commanders can also have special perks that apply different abilities. Three free Commanders can be earned at certain Headquarters levels, which are upgradeable and other Commanders can be purchased at military academies using Medals, though Commanders purchased at military academies cannot have their current Skill and Perks changed. There are 3 special generals that can only be bought via the in-game store. They are Manstein (Germany), Zhukov (Soviet Union) and Eisenhower (USA). Commanders can only buff certain units. This can be view alongside with the commander's stats by tapping on the blue "i' icon. The general attack buff is dependent on the stars and abilities they have for a unit type. There can be a maximum of 5 stars for each unit type. If there are no stars for a unit type, the Commander will not increase the damage for them. Regardless of stars, the Commander will apply their health bonus. Health bonuses depend on the rank of the Commander, they may be promoted at an academy. Commanders can only be applied to a unit once per battle and cannot be applied to another unit during the battle. Commanders can be dismissed by selecting them in the HQ. Doing so refunds 80% of the medals you recruited them with. Commander Abilities Main Article: Commander Abilities '' Abilities or Perks are bonuses applied only in certain conditions. They can grant more damage, increase resistance and raise production. Contrary to the stated damage bonuses abilities give, which is +6 damage per level, each star actually give different damage bonuses at different amounts. Recommended generals Starter Generals Most of these commanders are not the best choice as most of them have low health and skills. Instead you can use custom commanders (and don't spend any medals on them, yet) and directly go for Badoglio (Turin) and Ozawa (Tokyo). These recommendations are only if you're really stuck. Feel free to dismiss them after getting a better commander Ozawa (Tokyo), Darlan (Paris) or Pound (London) for Naval Commanders. Nasser (Istanbul) for Infantry Commanders. Crerar (San Francisco) or Auchinleck (London) for Armored Commanders. Badoglio (Turin) or Chung (San Francisco) for Artillery Commanders. Ozawa (Tokyo), King (New York) or Greim (Berlin) for Air Support Commanders. Best Early Game Generals: Artillery: Badoglio (Turin) - A bit more for his health and stars in artillery. Air/Naval: Ozawa (Tokyo) - Cheap for his navy and air abilities. Tank/Arty: Crerar (San Francisco) - Great damage when used on plains. You can purchase him right after the tutorial. Mid game Generals Some of these generals can even be used in late game. Sun.L.R (Nanjing), Liang.X.C (Nanjing), Xue.Y (Nanjing), Schorner (Berlin) or Li.Z.R. (Nanjing) for Infantry Commanders. Vatutin (Moscow) or Guderian (Berlin) for Armored Commanders. Govorov (Moscow) for Artillery Commanders. Fletcher (New York) or Cunningham (London) for Naval Commanders. Best Mid-Game Generals: Disclaimer: Some early game generals can be used in mid-game, '''especially' Badoglio and Ozawa. Artillery: Govorov (Moscow)- Highest output in the game, at the cost of health and movement. Artillery: Bai.C.X (Nanjing)- High health for his price and good skills. Infantry/Air: Student (Berlin) - Air general with Explosives, but Ozawa should be enough right now. If you have more medals, get Yamamoto or Goring. Tank: Vatutin (Moscow) - Slow, but powerful. If you can, save for more and get Guderian. Late game Generals Your final 6 commanders should be on this list, with main focus on artillery and armour. Artillery A: Govorov (Moscow) - Cheap for a late game commander but is the best Artillery general with the highest damage output in the game. A downside would be his lack of mobility. Artillery B: Konev (Moscow) - Second best in Artillery, but can be used as an Infantry general as well even though better alternatives exist. Artillery C: Bai.C.X (Nanjing) - Govorov but with more movement for less damage. Artillery Special: Manstein (IAP) - Surprisingly good on Artillery with the highest mobility, Plain Fighting, and Explosives. Air A: Goring (Berlin) - Place him on mobile infantry, rush to an airport, and wipe out the enemy. Air B: Yamamoto (Tokyo) - Navy air general, can be used on artillery. Only reason he's lower than Goring is to the price. Air C: Student (Berlin) - An alright general with his Explosives, but buy Goring or Yamamoto first. Air Special: Eisenhower (IAP) - Navy air general, can also be used on armoured units. Infantry A: Mannerheim (Istanbul) - Has Supply, he's the only Infantry commander with it at a good level. He's the best infantry general at surviving. Infantry B: Vasilevsky (Moscow) - Similar to Mannerheim, but different in that Plain Fighting and Guerrilla makes him the infantry general with the highest damage. You won't need him if you have Konev. Infantry C: Yamashita (Tokyo) - Full mobility and Bayonet Charge lvl 3 makes him great against human units. Armour A: Guderian (Berlin) - Expensive but worth it. Best non-paying armour general. Spend some medals to promote him to Marshal if you can. Armour B: Patton (New York) - Great for destroying cities and defending them after. Blitzkrieg and Ace Forces help him survive. Useful in aliens. Armour C: Rommel (Berlin) - A Guderian for deserts. Armour D: Vatutin (Moscow) - A very viable alternative to Rommel with his higher damage and lower cost but lower mobility. Armour Special: Manstein (IAP) - Only tank commander with full mobility Naval A: Yamamoto (Tokyo) - Not as good in navy as air, but still good. Naval B: Donitz (Berlin) - He's the best non-paying in Naval, but with no Supply he won't endure forever. Naval C: Nimitz (New York) - A great navy general. Naval D: Nagano (Tokyo) - A cheaper and viable alternative for Nimitz. Naval Special: Eisenhower (IAP) - The best Naval commander in the game if you are willing to spend. You can also upgrade your custom commanders to your liking. Mission Generals The following generals are not recommended in battles because of lack of health, lack of mobility, practicality, or better alternatives exist. However they are cheap and have abilities or perks that can help in Missions. *Wingate (London) - Raider and Jungle Fighting *Cunningham (London) - Five star Air Force Ability Examples I'm a F2P, so I can't get Eisenhower. My squad final squad will look like this: *Konev in Artillery *CMDR Arab (Custom) in Artillery *Yamamoto in Artillery for Air Support *Guderian in Armors *Rommel in Armors *CMDR German (Custom) in Armors My friend, on the other hand, will buy Eisenhower, thus, his squad will look like this: *Konev in Artillery *CMDR Arab (Custom) in Artillery *Eisenhower in Armors for Air Support *Guderian in Armors *CMDR German (Custom) in Armors *Mannerheim for Infantry Important Note : As you can see, neither of us will use primarily naval commanders. This is because naval battles are not that significant as of the current version of the game. Infantry commanders are also not usually the best choice, as they have neither the range and damage of an Artillery or the health of a Tank. In late games the Armor generals also became useless starting from 1950, since every enemy with nuclear capabilities will immediately nuke your Armor generals and Cities with generals. So you can either stick with good Artillery generals or try using Armor generals with your fingers crossed. Academies 'Special Commanders (IAPs)' 'Berlin Military Academy (German)' 'West Point Military Academy (American)' 'Frunze Military Academy (Soviet)' 'Royal Military Academy (British)' 'Japanese Military Academy' 'American Military Academy (Americas)' 'China Military Academy' 'Saint-Cyr Military Academy (French)' 'Turin Military Academy (Italian)' 'International Military Academy' 'Custom Commanders' Category:Headquarters